Underground Army
by imaginethefire
Summary: "A loucura é um simples desarranjo, uma simples contradição no interior da razão, que continua presente" Hegel.
1. Puck

Não observou o cadáver atrás de si. Não significava mais nada, era apenas um pedaço feio de carne morta. Suas luvas cobertas de sangue, como se tivessem sido mergulhadas em um balde de tinta vermelha. Mas tudo que acontecera foram suas mãos em meio às tripas, rins, pulmões. Tudo que um corpo aberto ao longo do abdome mostraria.

Apenas gostava de ver os órgãos revirados, misturados, despedaçados. Como se fossem apenas uma mistura intrigante e gosmenta. Oh não, ele não ousaria por a boca, comer seria nojento. Não era um primata...

Andou tranqüilamente até o banheiro, em passos precisos. O ar estava estranhamente leve. Face a face com o espelho, em cima da pia de mármore, lavou suas mãos. Ou melhor, suas luvas.

Uma onda de prazer vibrava seus músculos, sensação inebriante. Mas não, ele não estava feliz. Nem sequer permitia-se sorrir. Ia além do obvio, todo o ritual era apenas a necessidade, os rápidos minutos de realização.

Quando colocou-se para fora do apartamento, cujo o dono encontrava-se um pouco debilitado, não teve o trabalho de esconder o corpo, somente o de encobrir as pistas.

Era um Deus em meio a insetos. A noite era sua única testemunha, o cálido vento sussurrava como seu cúmplice. Pisava na linha fina do limite e a ultrapassava deixando marcas de seus passos. Em sua cidade nada poderia pegá-lo ou abate-lo. Ele era o espírito esquerdo e o errado. Era a sombra dos prédios, a pouca luz dos becos e a última parada.

**N/A: Eu realmente pensei que poderia ser Quinn. Pois mulheres psicopatas são extremamente interessantes e atraentes, mas é irreal uma mulher caber nesse personagem. Então nos contentamos com Puck, que é uma escolha obvia. Minha segunda escolha era Kurt, rs. Nem preciso dizer que simplesmente não se encaixou. **

**De qualquer maneira espero que agrade aos leitores. É um pouco diferente do habitual para uma Faberry, mas já tem tantas de romance escritas em inglês que poderia haver uma mais tensa em português. **

**PS: Se alguém tiver algum interesse de me ser beta e me ajudar a transcrevê-la em inglês é só dizer. Por que meu inglês limita-se a compreensão. Capaz de assistir um filme sem legenda, de ler sem tradutor, mas na hora de escrever sou uma droga. **

**Aproveite e obviamente, comentários fazem meu dia.**


	2. Rachel

Suas noites eram frias, e escuras. Apenas uma lâmpada em cima da mesa de metal, a luz da mesma era amarelada. O cheiro forte era realçado pela sala que continha apenas uma pequena janela. Era nessas condições que divertia-se.

Para ela o ambiente era perfeito e limpo. Junto com seus instrumentos de beleza passava noites alegres naquele lugar. Apenas maquiando, cortando cabelos, ajeitando roupas daqueles que não necessitavam mais de beleza e boa aparência. Seus clientes não discutiam sobre seu trabalho, nem reclamavam de suas idéias.

Os cadáveres eram velhos amigos, e podia se apegar mais a eles do que aos vivos. Não entendia como podia ganhar dinheiro com o trabalho estúpido, mas aparentemente mesmo depois de mortos as pessoas não se livram da pressão em relação a beleza. Seus corpos eram escravos de seus parentes vivos até finalmente ser enterrado, junto com toda sua elegância.

Quando morresse não queria que nenhum ser ousasse toca-la, queria ser cremada. Se livrar das impurezas. Estava desprotegida durante a vida, mas tinha certeza que para onde quer que fosse seria limpo. Puramente limpo. Poderia respirar sem preocupação.

A morte era a liberdade, era o simples ato puro e belo da natureza. Era pelo que esperava desde seu nascimento. Era quando finalmente estaria protegida da sujeira.


	3. Quinn

Batidas. Pressão. Apitos. Gritos. Um som estridente e longo, seguido pelo silêncio.

"Hora da morte 23:48 PM." - saiu da sala em passos rápidos, tirando a luva de látex grudada as mãos. Tinha consciência de que sua equipe que permanecia no local, junto a cama, estavam abalados, derrotados. E esse era o erro deles.

Já deveriam ter aprendido que a morte é uma adversária muito forte para lutarem.

Perderiam, sempre. Mas ela sim era capaz de entender e de se deslumbrar com o apito final. O da derrota.

A morte é mais bela, mais prazerosa e muito mais consciente do que a plenitude do sonho que chamam de vida. E ansiava pelo momento da sua. Aconteceria naturalmente, deixaria fluir e assim sendo, finalmente viver.

Passava o tempo com desafios, e se prendia a cada um como a sua condição de existência. Não seria capaz de viver nesse mundo se perdesse. Era pequeno e fatídico demais.

Com olhos que refletiam o mais duro dos seres, e mais impuros pensamentos, entrou na sala de outro paciente. Sorriu sem se esforçar, pois não era difícil de esconder a liberdade de viver entre limites temidos por todos e apreciados por ela, omitidos naquele simples, agradável e simpático sorriso.

**N/A: Então, deixem-me saber se querem que eu continue. Isso foi basicamente o prólogo da história. Mas se postasse em apenas um capítulo ia ficar desorganizado. Tenho mais umas páginas escritas no qual a história se passaria em um hospital psiquiátrico, mas acho que vou tentar uma nova abordagem. **

**Postei a visão dos três personagens principais. Agora vou esperar por comentários, espero que gostem. **


End file.
